Full Circle
by ginnyrules27
Summary: The stage has changed, but the players remain the same. Can the Glee club, along with Ted and Victorie Lupin, manage their group of aspiring stars? Or will fate, the fickle friend she is, make it impossible to avoid the mistakes of their parents?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: SEQUEL TIME! *Dances merrily* Okay, so this is sort of a prologue to the story before I jump into the actual good stuff.

Please enjoy, review and (as always) I OWN NOTHING!

_Two Years after Victorie's Graduation (At the Burrow) _

Teddy watched as his girlfriend of six years played with her cousins and felt inside his pocket for the box that he'd been keeping secret for the past three weeks. It had cost three months' salary, and a very embarrassing talk with one Bill Weasley, but it was worth it. The perfect ring for the perfect girl.

"Hey Vic!" he called, deciding that it would be the right moment to ask a certain question. "Can I show you something? In private?"

Victorie ran up to him, after apologizing to Lily and Hugo, and brushed her strawberry blond hair out of her eyes, as it had fallen from the ponytail she had secured it in. Her blue eyes were lit up with curiosity as to what Teddy was going to show her.

"Yes love?" she asked, panting a tad from all the running she had done. Teddy said nothing but took her hand and apperated to Hogsmeade.

"Ted, what's this all about?" Victorie asked, confusion evident in her voice. Teddy still didn't say anything but led the younger woman to the Astronomy tower (Thank Merlin he had McGonagall's permission for this).

"Vic," he finally began to speak upon arrival, "Remember the day we became a couple?"

"Who could forget?" Victorie asked, a smirk on her face. "You were here, I saw you on the map, and we finally confessed our feelings for one another."

Teddy chuckled and sighed. "Vic, I love you and will always love you. You are the one thing in my life that kept me from coming back up here and jumping off the tower, like I'd planned to during fifth year."

He stopped and got down on one knee. "Victorie Fleur Weasley, will you do me the greatest honor you could give me and become my wife?"

Victorie gasped upon seeing the ring, and nodded enthusiastically. "Ted, of course I would! Whatever made you think I wouldn't?"

Teddy burst out laughing and put the ring on Victorie's finger. It fit perfectly, and they shared their first kiss not as boyfriend and girlfriend, but as fiancés.

000

_Five Years after the Wedding _

"LUPIN!"

"Yeah Harry?" Teddy stuck his head into his godfather's office upon hearing his name be called out to all the Aurors. Harry never used first names when calling his Aurors into his office, but once the door was closed the walls fell down and the 'favorites' got a chance to relax.

"Fleur just sent me a patronus," Harry looked at his godson with a raised eyebrow. Teddy gasped in realization. Fleur's duck patronus was the sign that Victorie was going into labor at that very minute.

"Harry, I know I don't ask favors—"

"Your wife's waiting," Harry interrupted the rambling that was sure to come. "Go, quickly now!"

Teddy nodded and sprinted out of the office, ignoring the curious stares that were coming from his coworkers. He actually jumped over Ron Weasley as the redhead was coming back from a coffee break. Once out of the Ministry, Teddy apperated to the lobby of St. Mungos, where he knew Victorie was at that moment.

"Victorie Lupin!" he shouted at the welcome witch. The witch didn't even say a word, but just pointed a finger towards the maternity ward without looking up from her copy of Witch Weekly. Teddy ran as fast as he could until he saw Fleur standing outside of one of the rooms.

"She's in there," Fleur smiled at him. "Ze 'ealers want you to scrub up before you join 'er."

Teddy nodded and did the correct procedures before he entered the room. It was a mob scene in there, and there in the middle was his beautiful and very pregnant wife.

"Ted?" she called and Teddy rushed to her side, grabbing one of her hands.

"Yes Vic?"

"We are never doing this again," she said and groaned as a contraction hit at that very moment. Teddy nodded in agreement. He couldn't imagine what Victorie was going through.

"Okay Mrs. Lupin," the Head Healer said, looking up from where he was staring. "At the next contraction, I need you to push."

Victorie nodded, and the grip on Teddy's hand tightened. Teddy began to rub Victorie's hand in comfort, and so that he could maintain some modicum of feeling in his own.

"Push!"

Victorie groaned as she pushed every time the healer commanded. Teddy was there all the way, cheering her on with words of encouragement. Finally, after four hours of this, the healer stopped commanding Victorie to push as a wail of a newborn greeted the world.

"It's a boy!" the head healer exclaimed and Teddy shared a grin with his exhausted wife and friend. After the healers cleaned up their son, he was presented to the Lupins. The little boy was wrapped in a blue blanket, that barley covered the tuffs of brown hair that was visible.

"Oh Ted," Victorie sighed in happiness. "What shall his name be?"

"I don't know," Teddy said as he rubbed his neck. "William?"

Victorie looked as if she was considering the idea and then shook her head. "I was thinking more along the lines of Jonathan?"

"You mean…"

"After your father of course," Victorie smiled and Teddy looked down at their son, who was looking up at him with two perfect blue eyes.

"Jonathan William Lupin," Teddy tried it out. "I like the sound of that."

At the sound of his name, little John squealed in pleasure causing the two parents to smile even more than they had previously.

"I think he likes it too," Victorie said with a tired giggle as she handed John over to Teddy to hold. Teddy smiled down at his first-born and hoped (privately) that little John would a better life than he had.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: okay, I only own the characters that you do not recognize. Understand? Anything that is Canon to the HP or Glee worlds is not mine.

Please enjoy!

_Ten Years Later _

"DAD!"

"Jonathan William, if I have to stop this car _one_ more time," Teddy warned as they drove to King's Cross Station. It was nine in the morning on September first, and his two sons were going at it like Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"But he's touching me!" John whined, not sounding at all like the confident eleven-year-old that he was and knocked his little brother's hand away, who was reaching for the copy of _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ that John was reading.

"It's not fair! John said I could read his book!" the little blonde Lupin griped and his hair turned bright red as he did so. Teddy shook his head with a fond smile. Little Sam was only nine and already he was so excited to go to Hogwarts.

"Sam, let John read," Teddy said as he looked into the rearview mirror at both his kids. "John, don't flaunt the fact that you're going to Hogwarts and he's not. Understand?"

Silence from the backseat met his ears and Teddy sighed. Despite the two year age difference, he could always count on his kids to squabble constantly.

"I _said_ Samuel Harry and Jonathan William, do you understand?" Teddy asked for the final time.

"Yes dad," two dejected answers came from the backseat and Teddy finally was able to relax for the last ten minutes of his car ride. Finding a spot was always easy as the lot was usually decent by nine in the morning.

"Now remember John," Teddy said as they got onto the platform, "I'll be your DADA professor this year. That does not mean you'll get special treatment. Understand?"

"Yes dad," John nodded and Teddy smiled at his eldest. Victorie had stayed home with the younger two as Emma had a cold and had gladly given it to her little sister. Helping John onto the train (and reminding him that if anyone gave him any gruff for having the last name Lupin, that he should gladly remind them that his grandfather was a war hero while theirs were probably Death Eaters/incompetent ministry aids) Teddy made to leave with Sam. There was only one problem. He couldn't find him.

"Sam!" he shouted over the noise of the platform, fear starting to settle in his stomach. There were still those who supported the Dark Arts out and about, and any number of people who wouldn't hesitate before snatching a little boy off a crowded platform. "SAM!"

"Sir!" a young girl who was rather tall for her age waved at him from the barrier. "Sir, is this your son?"

"Hey Dad!" Sam grinned and waved as well from his position on top of the girl's trunk. Teddy sighed in relief as he walked over to him, picking him up in a bear hug and then setting him down on the platform.

"What have I told you about running off?" Teddy asked sternly, as Sam had a tendency to do that if he got bored or distracted. Had Sam been hurt or almost kidnapped, that'd be a Hippogriff of a different breed.

"Oh it wasn't his fault sir," the girl said quickly in order to break up any possible tension. "Your son here had overheard some young boys giving me a hard time and wanted to help."

Teddy sighed and looked at his son, who was nodding earnestly. "Sam, you know you're not supposed to run off like that. But, as you were helping someone, I'll not punish you."

Turning to the young girl, he smiled at her. "Thank you. Merlin knows my wife would have killed me if I'd lost him. What did you say your name was? I'd like to thank your parents."

The girl looked uncomfortable, and for some reason, familiar to Teddy. "Oh I'm…muggleborn sir. Sarah Hudson is my name, my parents are on the other side of the wall."

Teddy looked stunned. Finn and Rachel were here, in London! Talk about uncanny. No wonder the girl looked familiar, Teddy could see bits of both Rachel and Finn in her.

"Well then," Teddy said with a chuckle. "You go get on the train and I'll go and thank your parents. Have a good term and I hope you like the Defense professor."

"Thank you sir," Sarah smiled and hurried onto the train. Teddy, grasping Sam's hand, scooted into a corner and turned back into John Thomas—an older version, but a version nonetheless.

"Dad, why'd you do that?" Sam asked as they left their little corner.

"Well Sam, I've met Sarah's parents before," Teddy said. "But they've only seen me like this so I'd figure it'd be better if they were seeing someone they knew."

"Oh," Sam nodded and was quiet as they walked through the platform. As they came out, Teddy saw Rachel first. She was taller, but her brown hair remained the same it had been since high school. She still talked the same way too, something Teddy had noted, she'd passed onto her daughter.

"Rach!"

Rachel spun around to look at Teddy, who was waving at her like an idiot. Finn, who'd gotten off the phone, looked at him too. Finn, if one could believe it, was even taller than he'd been when he attended McKinley High nineteen years ago. He still had his brown hair, yet it was streaked with grey and there were a few wrinkles around his eyes that hadn't been there in the past.

"John!" Rachel exclaimed and rushed over to him to develop him in a hug. Breaking free, she flushed at her mistake. "Err…. I mean, Teddy right?"

"That's right," Teddy nodded and returned the hug Rachel just gave him. "How are you guys?"

"Pretty nervous," Finn said, closing the phone to keep his attention on the conversation. "Our daughter—"

"I just saw her get on the train," Teddy interrupted the taller man. "She's fine. Had a few words with some idiots but Sam here defused it before it got any worse than it had to be," he patted his son on the shoulder as he did so.

"Sam?" Finn asked, looking down at the nine-year-old. "Not named after Sam Evans?"

"One and the same," Teddy nodded. "Where is Sam? Did the rest of New Directions follow you to the merry land of Great Britain?"

Rachel smiled as she nodded. "We met up with some of them last week. Mercedes and Sam live in a little apartment a few blocks from here, same with Kurt and Blaine. Finn and I live in a quaint little townhouse farther away."

"As much as I'd love to know what you've all been up to since McKinley," Teddy chuckled, "I have to take this one home so I can get to work."

"What are you doing?" Finn asked as they all walked to their cars. Teddy helped Sam into his seat before answering.

"I'll be teaching at your daughter's school. Any problems, I'll let you know straight away. Here, let me give you my address. That way, if there are any problems and I can't reach you, Vic can let you know."

"Thanks Ted," Rachel smiled. "We'll have to have a get together soon. Get Glee Club back together again."

"That's not a bad idea," Teddy grinned. "How about sometime around the holidays? Term ends second week in December after all."

"Sounds great," Finn nodded as the couple got into their car. Teddy smiled as he got into his own and then looked into the rearview mirror.

"Hey bud. Want some ice cream?"

"YEAH!"

Teddy chuckled and drove to the local ice cream shop where they each bought a chocolate ice cream with a waffle cone. It was a guilty pleasure as both Lupins shared a love of chocolate. It usually was how people got them to do things they normally wouldn't do (one time a senior Auror gave Ted a bribe of ten chocolate frogs just to do his paperwork. Teddy ended up staying at the office all night causing Victorie to arrive at the office in a panic, thinking something happened to him.)

"Don't tell your mum about this," Teddy told Sam as they cleaned their faces in the bathroom after finishing. "You know what she's like about junk food before dinner."

"Yeah Dad," Sam nodded and then looked at his father in curiosity. "Who were those people you were talking to? At the station?"

"Just some old friends of mine," Teddy said as they walked to the car.

"Oh. They talked funny."

Teddy shook his head as he got into his car and drove to his modest two-story home. There, his wife of fifteen years and their two daughters greeted him and Sam.

"DADDY!" Stacey, the youngest, ran up and almost tackled Teddy with the death grip she had on his legs. Emma ran to join her.

"Stacy, Emma, let your father go," Victorie warned their daughters and then smiled at Teddy as he steadied himself. "Hello love. Rough time at the station?"

"Nah," Teddy shook his head and kissed his wife hello amid the groans of disgust from their children. "I should go. You know Dryden'll be waiting for me to get there early."

McGonagall had stepped down after Lily had graduated from Hogwarts, leaving Professor Dryden in her place. Rose, to everyone's surprise, was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor but had to step down this year due to maturity reasons—leaving Dryden no choice but to ask Harry for assistance.

_ "They all ask for help," Harry shook his head as he read the letter. "Well Ted? How bout it?" _

_ "Me?" _

_ "You got all O's in your OWL's and when you retook your NEWTS." Ginny reminded him as she passed through the kitchen to bring some soup to James' daughter Gillian, who'd developed a slight cold. James was off at a conference in Greece, trying to plug a new line of WWW shops. "I'll help Victorie out with the kids if she needs it." _

_ "You'd watch them?" Teddy asked. He could never ask Victorie to quit her job just so he could help out their old school. _

_ "Of course Ted," Harry rolled his eyes, as if insulted Teddy even had to ask. "Come on. Emma and Gillian are the best of friends. There shouldn't be a problem." _

"Go on love," Victorie smiled at him.

"Oh, before I forget," Teddy said, looking back at his wife. "I met up with Rachel and Finn at the train station. The entire Glee club has moved to London for some reason or another."

"Ted, that's fantastic!" Victorie grinned. "I'll have them over as soon as I can. Leave me a list of names so I can owl them about play dates."

Teddy chuckled and left a list of names so their barn owl, Artemisia, would be able to find everyone. Then he got into the Floo and left for Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: I only own my characters that came from my brain. I do not own anything that is Canon.

_On the Train _

John quickly found a spot to sit and dragged his trunk in. Then, finding himself quickly becoming bored, he decided to walk around a bit. He didn't have far to go before he found trouble.

"…mudbloods," a group of what looked to be second year Slytherins (judging by the fact that they were already in their robes) were ganged up on one boy who looked to be about John's age, and a blonde girl who also looked to be around John's age.

"Look, why don't you leave us alone?" the boy asked, his tone suggesting the kids leave before things got ugly.

"Oh yeah?" the ringleader shoved the boy back so the boy was cornered into the wall. "Who's going to make us?"

John had had it, and he figured he'd better do something before his temper got the better of him. He stepped out from his spot in the shadows and glared at the bullies. "I am."

The bullies looked at him for a bit and then burst out laughing. "_You_? Ooh I'm quaking in my boots," the ringleader said through his laughter.

"Yeah shrimp," another boy said with a sneer, "are you even old enough to go to Hogwarts?"

John shot them a look, but knew that it'd be pointless to fight them. Shooting a look to the other boy, John shook his head in the direction of his compartment. They'd have a chance to get back at the Slytherins once they learned some spells.

"Chicken!" the boys called after them but John tried to ignore them.

"Thanks for that," the girl smiled at John. "We were just minding our own business when one of the boys asked who I was. I gave him my name and it was like a signal for the others to come and bother us."

"And what was that word they were calling us?" the boy asked, the mean look on his face had left as he got farther away from the older boys. "It sounded weird."

"Mudblood," John said with a sigh. "It's a really rude term for muggleborns. Polite people don't use it."

"Oh so it's like the F-word for Wizards?" the girl asked.

"What's the F-word?"

The girl looked shocked at John. "You mean, you've never heard that word? Uncle Kurt says it's a really rude term and it's not to be used in polite company. But back home—"

"This is our home Susan," the boy interrupted, "not the States anymore."

"It's Sue, Alexander," the girl snapped at the boy, obviously peeved about the name.

"It's Alex!" the boy snapped back.

John looked slightly amused as the two battled it out over their names. Of course, the argument was shortly lived as a slightly tall boy with brown curly hair came running up to them.

"Hey Andrew," Sue smiled at the boy, doing a complete 180 turnaround from her little spat with her friend. "What's happening?"

"Hey Sue," Andrew nodded at her and then turned to the boy, and seemed to add a little desperation in his voice. "Alex, thank _God_ I found you. Seth's managed to get himself into _another_ fight."

Alex sped off without saying a word, leaving Sue and John standing in the corridor awkwardly.

"So," John rubbed the back of his neck as to avoid any tension he might feel. He wasn't used to girls his own age—the closest he got was hanging out with his sister Emma. "What house do you want to be in?"

"Well I don't know," Sue shrugged. "Whatever house those bullies who cornered Alex and me earlier are not."

"Slytherin," John made a face. Regardless of what his dad said, Slytherins were not to be trusted. Everyone knew that; his dad just had to say otherwise because he was a professor this year. "You and your brother seem like Gryffindors. House of the Brave."

"Well Alex would like that," Sue chuckled. "He never backs down from a fight. He keeps asking if there'll be a football team here."

"Football?" John asked. "We've got Quidditch but not football. Besides, if your brother gets into Gryffindor, he can expect some fights from the house of snakes."

Sue chuckled again and Alex slid up beside them, causing the two of them to jump.

"Scared ya?" he asked with a smirk as John shot him a glare. He despised when people did that, even his little sister Emma.

"No, you little pest," Sue rolled her eyes, causing the smirk to fall off of Alex's face and put a scowl in its place.

"Watch it Sue, I'm the older one."

"By two minutes!"

John chuckled. "I take it you two are related?"

"Unfortunately," Sue teased her brother. "Alex and I are twins. Susan Puckerman's the name, but if you ever call me Susan I'll knock your lights out."

"Same here, only it's Alex," Alex said with a smirk. "Mom and Dad just wanted something official to call us when we get in trouble. What's your name?"

"Jonathan. But call me that, and you'll get cursed eight ways to Sunday," John said with a faux serious look. "Name's John."

The trio smiled at each other and then Sue reached out and bopped John on the head. "Tag! You're it!"

John chuckled and chased after her. It was an intense game of tag, that brought in the boy from before—Andrew—along with a brunette boy named Will who Sue seemed to know really well. It only ended when John crashed straight into someone.

"Oh Merlin!" he groaned as he lifted himself off the floor. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"If you'd watched where you were going and didn't act so childishly, I would be," the person told him from their spot on the ground.

"Ugh, worst person for him to run into," John could hear Sue mutter but ignored it. Holding out his hand, John said, "Here, let me help you up?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

John was getting a little annoyed by now and glowered at the girl. "Look, I said I was sorry."

"Don't waste your breath John," Sue said with a glower towards the other person, though they'd gotten up by now and John could see that it was a girl around his height. "Hudson here thinks she's better than everyone because her mother is a Broadway star. Oh, I'm sorry. _Was _a Broadway Star."

"At least my mother has talent," Hudson sniffed, and glared at Sue. "Unlike yours, Puckerman."

"Hey, my mom got into Yale," Sue shot back. "That's ten times better than any _acting_ college."

Hudson turned on her heel and stormed out, causing John to just then realize that he was bleeding.

"Your hand dude," Andrew pointed out and then ripped a bit of his shirt off to wrap around John's hand. "My dads won't mind. I've outgrown this shirt anyway."

"Dads?" John asked and Andrew visibly tensed.

"Got a problem with that?" he asked, one hand visibly curling in a fist.

"No," John shook his head; a little taken aback by Andrew, seeing as he was a head taller than John was . "I've just never heard of a person having two fathers before. What's it like?"

Andrew seemed to deflate after John's answer. "It's alright. I mean, it's no different than having a mom and a dad really."

Before the conversation could continue, Sue poked her head in and said, "If you guys don't want to go to Hogwarts in your street clothes, you'd better get changed."

"When'd she leave?" John muttered to Alex as they went back to their compartments.

"Don't ask dude," Alex said. "You'll never understand that girl."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: I only own the characters whose names can be found on my profile/not something created by JK Rowling or Ryan Murphy. Anything else is not mine and is the property of JKR or Fox.

The boat ride to Hogwarts was smooth, though John was a little freaked out by Hagrid's size. His dad should have warned him about that! Luckily, he managed to grab a boat with Alex, Sue, and Andrew. After the boat ride, Teddy met them in the Entrance Hall, much to John's surprise.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts," he said with a smile. "In a few minutes, you will go through these doors and join your classmates. But before you do, you must be sorted into your houses. There are four: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I hope you will be a proud member of whatever house you are to be sorted in. Follow me please."

He turned and the rest of the group went through the double doors into the Great Hall. It was beautiful, with the floating candles and the night sky overhead.

"How do they sort us?" Alex muttered to John, trying not to attract attention from his sister.

"No idea," John whispered back. "I tried getting it out of my dad but he wouldn't budge. Said it's part of the Hogwarts experience."

"Lame," Alex mumbled and John nodded in agreement. Suddenly, someone jostled him from behind and had it not been revealed to be Alex's sister, john might have started his first day in his father's office.

"Ugh, can't stand Hudson," Sue grumbled. "Keeps talking about how great her mother is and how she hopes there's a Glee club here."

"There's not," John shook his head. "It got shut down during Dad's time. Board of Directors closed the funding and no one would provide the giant frogs so they ended it."

"….did you say giant frogs?"

Before John could answer, Teddy came back into the room and led them into the Great Hall. John couldn't help looking up at the ceiling, even though Teddy had brought him here before. It was his favorite part of Hogwarts.

"Dude, what's he doing with that old hat?" Alex muttered and John shrugged. Suddenly, though, the hat's brim opened and it began to sing. What the hat was actually saying, John couldn't tell you. He had to keep reassuring Sue that she wasn't dreaming or having a nightmare where fluffy bunnies ate her cat. She calmed down during the applause, and tried to ignore the taunting from her brother.

"Now when I call your name," Teddy said, as he picked up the Sorting Hat, "I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and it will sort you into your houses. Seth Abrams!"

A boy who looked a lot like Will, except he was sporting a cut lip and his brown hair was longer, walked up to the stool and sat down. A few minutes later….

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat rang out and Seth went to go sit at the table to the far right. John rolled his eyes; an instant dislike for the boy arose in his stomach. Slytherins were pure evil…even if this guy was Muggle Born.

"Will Abrams!"

Will approached the stool and sat down as well. The Hat instantly opened its brim just as he was placed on Will's head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Will gave his brother one last glace before joining his new housemates sitting in the center table. John let out a sigh of relief he didn't even know he was holding in. Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors could be friends.

"Andrew Anderson-Hummel!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes!" John grinned as Andrew went over to the Lion's Den. He just knew that would be him in a few moments. Just had to get through the rest of these people.

"Sarah Hudson!" he heard his dad's voice ring out, ruining his daydream of becoming a Quidditch Player. There, on the stool, was the annoying girl from the train.

"Whatever House she gets in, I hope I'm not," Sue muttered to her brother, loud enough so John could hear.

"Count me in too," Alex muttered back.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Looks like I'm out guys," John said with a grimace. "I've been wanting Gryffindor since I was three. There's no way I'm backing out because of some girl."

"See you for your funeral," Alex said with a smirk-causing John to shoot his tongue out at the other boy.

"John Lupin!"

This was it! The moment John had been waiting for the past eight years of his life. Walking up, he sat down and placed the hat on his head.

_ Hmm…_

_**Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor!**_

_ Hufflepuff? _

_**I'll set you on fire if you….**_

_ Temper young man. I was only having fun. No, the house you belong in is…._

__**"**GRYFFINDOR! _Where a Weasley probably slept in your bed,_" the hat announced, muttering the last part as John took the hat off. John looked at his father, who had a proud look on his face as his first-born took his rightful spot among the Gryffindors.

"Come on Alex," John muttered under his breath but was disappointed when the hat announced that Alex was a Ravenclaw instead of a Gryffindor. But that disappointment vanished when Sue was sorted into Gryffindor as well.

"Let the feast begin," the Headmistress announced after the sorting Hat had been put away and the hall quieted down. To everyone's surprise, food appeared out of thin air.

"Go on," John said to Sue, "eat it. It won't bite you."

Sue giggled and started building her plate of food. To John's surprise, she had almost as much on her plate as he did!

"Sue, I think this is going to be a great friendship," John said. Sue belched in response.

"Lovely," Sarah rolled her eyes as she turned around. Sue smirked and then leaned over to John.

"What are we going to do about her?"

"Leave it to me," John said as he leaned back with a content smirk on his face. It was the same way he got his brother to loosen up and it will be the way he'd remind Hudson just who's turf she entered. Let the little Yank know who was boss.

A/N: Sorry! I'll try to be quicker with my updates from now on. Having a speech and a paper due on the same day doesn't make for much time to give to my stories.


End file.
